The present invention relates to the analysis of structural events. More particularly, the present invention relates to generating rules for matching a situation classification with an event and efficiently implementing the rules in runtime for matching situation classifications with the events.
Within the past two decades the development of raw computing power coupled with the proliferation of computer devices has grown at exponential rates. This growth along with the advent of the Internet have led to a new age of accessibility—to other people, other systems, and to information. This boom has also led to some complexity in the systems. The simultaneous explosion of information and integration of technology into everyday life has brought on new demands for how people manage and maintain computer systems.
Additionally, the complexity of these systems and the way they work together has and will create a shortage of skilled IT workers to manage all of the systems. The problem is expected to increase exponentially, just as the dependence on technology has. As access to information becomes omnipresent through PC's, hand-held and wireless devices, the stability of current infrastructure, systems, and data is at an increasingly greater risk to suffer outages and general disrepair
One new model of computing, termed “autonomic computing,” shifts the fundamental definition of the technology age from one of computing, to that defined by data. According to this new paradigm, access to data from multiple, distributed sources, in addition to traditional centralized storage devices will allow users to transparently access information when and where they need it. At the same time, this new view of computing will necessitate changing the industry's focus on processing speed and storage to one of developing distributed networks that are largely self-managing, self-diagnostic, and transparent to the user.
The aim of providing systems that are self-healing, self-configuring, self-protecting and self-optimizing requires the handling/correlating of heterogenous log data produced by different vendors and applications. The first step toward this direction is to define a unified format. The CBE (Common Base Event) has been defined and proposed as industry standard.